Highschool of the Dead: DEAD Rising (SYOC Story)
by Akito54
Summary: A story based on mine and and your OCs. Takes place in Tokyo, Japan, where 8 people work together to put an end to this pandemic RATED M for cursing, violence, and sexual themes


**RULES, INFO, AND OC FORMAT BORROWED FROM WRITER, CityofEvil666. SOME INFO HAS BEEN ALTERED.**

**Rules:  
1. PM the OC's to me. If you review it, I won't read it.  
2. DO NOT DELETE SECTIONS FROM THE FORMAT. I barely want you to add your own, so just keep the format like it is, or I won't read it.  
3. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (Perfect characters with tragic past and no flaws whatsoever#.  
4. Please don't send me any Goth/Emo people  
5. Make them as unique and orginal as possible  
6. Be as descriptive with their looks as possible  
7. Be realistic #I crave realism#  
8. Have Fun :3**

**Info:  
1. Story takes place in Tokyo, Japan. April 21st 2013  
2. I'm accepting soldiers  
3. Due Date is October 1, 2013 #unless I get enough people earlier or not get enough people#  
4. You can send up to two #2# OC's that cannot be in a romantic relationship with each other unless it is one-sided  
5. Once I get characters, I will be coupling up some of them with each other #i.e. my character or someone else's character might be dating your OC already#.  
6. I'm only accepting seven characters  
7. If you send people located in the town, please make them adults or children and not teens #since the teens will be in the high school#.**

**So here's the format guys!**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: (MM/DD) **

**Army Rank: (Withen the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards) (Optional) (ONLY FOR CHARACTERS ELIGIBLE BY AGE. OVER 18)**

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?) **

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.) **

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well) **

**Strengths: (Four or less) **

**Weaknesses: (Four or more) **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fear(s): **

**How Do They Act When Scared?:**

**School Clubs/Sports: **

**Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone) (Feel free to state the name of the person you have feelings for)**

**Habits: (Does your OC have any habits, i.e. twirling a pencil through their fingers, tapping their leg, biting their lip, etc.) **

**Mental Illnesses: (optional)**

**Medical Illnesses: (optional)**

**Talents:**

**Sad Theme Song: (a song that describes your character or should be a theme song for your character if anything dramatic happens (like in the movies), it helps me visualize your character better. It can be a lyrical song, or a soundtrack from your favorite anime or something. IT CAN BE MORE THAN ONE)**

**Action Theme Song: (Same applies)**

**Victory Theme Song: (Same Applies)**

**Opinion on "Them": **

**Relationship/History with My OC: (Your OC's opinion and relationship with my OC) (EX: Do you like him? Do you hate him? How have you interacted with him? Are you tsundere for him? XD)**

* * *

**HISTORY**

**Background: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original) **

**Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them) **

**School Clique: (Goth, Popular, Geek, etc.)**

* * *

**APPEARANCE (You can state if the person looks like a certain character but with some changes. Just put that somewhere in the appearance section)**

**Height/Weight: **

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.) **

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy) **

**Eye Color: **

**Hairstyle/Color: **

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: **

**School Outfit: (Everyone is required to use the SCHOOL DRESSCODE. You may add accessories and alter the clothing slightly to your liking. Like rolled up sleeves, plain red t-shirt under the gakuran jacket and so on.)**

**Spring Outfit:**

**2nd Spring Outfit (Optional):**

**Summer Outfit:**

**2nd Summer Outfit (Optional):**

**Autumn Outfit:**

**2nd Autumn Outfit (Optional):**

**Winter Outfit:**

**2nd Winter Outfit (Optional):**

**Pajamas: **

* * *

**EXTRA**

**School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school...They don't have to have a weapon either if you don't want to give them one) **

**Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee) **

**Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?) **

**Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

**Location: (Town/School) (If you're in TOWN, you are either a CHILD (below age 15#, or an ADULT #Obviously Over 18)**

**Other: **

* * *

**Alright, that's the format, now here's my OC**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: Satoru Ichijou**

**Age: 16**

**Nickname(s): S.I.5 (Satoru Ichijou 5) (Called by some fans and the basketball team), Idiot (By many friends who thinks of him as an idiot), Prime-Class Pervert (PCP) (He is called this when he accidently gropes the girls or something)**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: (MM/DD) 1/21**

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?) Asian**

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.) Japanese**

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: Satoru is very outgoing and very optimistic. Even during the outbreak. Though, at times, he will be more reserved. He is a innocent person who only surrounds himself with good people, though he has the ability to talk to anyone. He's not so much of an idiot, but stupid situations put him in that classification. He's also very reliable, but too independent. **

**Strengths: (Four or less) Reliable, Strong, Natural Leader, Skilled Fighter**

**Weaknesses: (Four or more) Too independent, Clumsy, Childhood injury prevents him from full mobility of his left arm, Tries too hard**

**Likes: Pop, Hip-Hop, Rock, J-Pop, Cars, Basketball, Working Out, Anime and Manga, Porn Mags**

**Dislikes: Arrogant people, Heights, "Them", People who're not true to themselves**

**Fear(s): His medical illness, Heights (Planes and so on), Cockroaches (The big water bug type that flies)**

**How Do They Act When Scared?: He's very aware of his illness, he trembles a lot with heights, He panics and runs like hell from cockroaches.**

**School Clubs/Sports: Basketball (Jersey #5, Hence his nickname)**

**Love Interest: Satoru likes cute girls who stand up for themselves. Who can put up a fight and are a challenge to win against. Who doesn't take crap from anyone. But they also have to be very outgoing and open-minded to anything. He likes girls with a good figure as well, although that's not what he looks for mainly. **

**Habits: (Does your OC have any habits, i.e. twirling a pencil through their fingers, tapping their leg, biting their lip, etc.) Twirls Pencil through fingers **

**Mental Illnesses: (optional)**

**Medical Illnesses: (optional) Narcolepsy (An Illness where you fall asleep suddenly, without warning and without dreaming, and waking up as if nothing happened)**

**Talents: Amazing all around player in basketball. Shooting from any range, stealing, blocking, rebounding, etc.**

**Opinion on "Them": He hates them. He doesn't care if there is or is not a cure for them, he will kill them all if that's what it takes to help his friends survive.**

* * *

**HISTORY**

**Background: History will be fleshed out in the story.**

**Family: Hiroshi Ichijou (Dad, 47) Infected, and unemployed**

**Haruka Ichijou (Mom, 45) Works as a member of the bank. Alive)**

**School Clique: Well rounded, doesn't talk to any one person, he talks to all, but remains with his friends mostly**

* * *

**APPEARANCE (You can state if the person looks like a certain character but with some changes. Just put that somewhere in the appearance section)**

**Height/Weight: 5'9, 139 lbs**

**Skin Complexion: Fair**

**Build/Body Type: He has a lean body type. Not overly muscular, but he's fit enough to play basketball. He's that skinny muscular type.**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown, near black**

**Hairstyle/Color: A full head of hair like Takashi's but black**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: Pierced left ear**

**School Outfit: (The dress code is the SAME) Regular black Gakuran Jacket and matching pants. Its the same attire as Takashi's school.**

**Spring Outfit: Regular white t-shirt, black baggy, skinny jeans, and Timberland boots. The jeans rest on top of the boots. He also wears a black wristband representing his basketball team, and a dog tag chain. Also some accessories for his weapons.**

**2nd Spring Outfit (Optional): May change shirt if it gets bloody every now and again, but does well to keep it clean.**

**Summer Outfit: White t-shirt, black jean shorts that cover his knees and converse sneakers with the same accessories for fashion, and weaponry.**

**2nd Summer Outfit (Optional):**

**Autumn Outfit: Black long sleeved shirt that seems a little tight and shows off a little muscle, white baggy, skinny jeans pants and the same Timberland boots.**

**2nd Autumn Outfit (Optional):**

**Winter Outfit: He wears a light jacket the same color as his boots over his Autumn outfit and a black scarf.**

**2nd Winter Outfit (Optional):**

**Pajamas: White vest and boxers.**

* * *

**EXTRA**

**School Weapon: Baseball Bat, Kitchen Knives and various items like balls and stuff for distractions and improvising. **

**Town Weapon: Primary (Handgun) Secondary (Uzi SMG), Melee (Sword)**

**Transportation: He has his Dad's van that can hold 8 passengers.**

**Other: He basically looks a lot like Takashi, but with dark brown eyes, and black hair. Their build is relatively the same as well.**


End file.
